


Restless Leg Syndrome

by Trimitive



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Fetish, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Hank Anderson Swears, Hot, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Summer, Top Hank, Top Hank Anderson, he wakes up though, voice muffling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimitive/pseuds/Trimitive
Summary: Hank can’t sleep. It’s too hot and his legs won’t stop kicking. Connor’s solution might be biting off more than he can chew.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in 2 parts because I’m writing this too late at night.

Connor had started sleeping in Hank’s bed three weeks ago. Initially he had been either sleeping (stasis) on the couch or utilizing a corner to rest in during the night. However, once summer hit things changed for... practical reasons, so-to-speak.

Honestly it was Connor’s suggestion. There was a ridiculous heat wave hitting Detroit, and Connor took pity on Hank. The air conditioner Hank currently owned was a “old hunk of garbage,” as Hank so eloquently put it, and using it all night to keep the house cool was both a huge waste of electricity and completely environmentally unfriendly.

Connor offered a solution; he would accompany Hank to bed at night and regulate his own core temperature to be nice and cool. Doing so would make him somewhat immobile, but there was no place he needed to be in the middle of the night. He could keep Hank’s bed cool so the older man could sleep.

  
And Hank needed sleep.

The poor man was tossing and turning all night, sweating and waking up groggy and thirsty. He’d take several trips to the shower to cool off and then come back to bed. He had a fan but the fan didn’t solve a different problem which was...

“Hank, I believe you are suffering from restless leg syndrome.”

Hank side eyed him. “Yeah. Dealt with that shit my whole life.”

Connor frowned. “It’s possible it has worsened due to stress at work increasing your blood press-“

”Save it,” Hank snipped. “I don’t need a health check. I’ll go to the doctor and get something for it.”

Connor tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “I have an alternative solution, if you are willing to consider it?”

Hank stared at Connor evenly. He shrugged, allowing the Android to continue. After all, he was already letting Connor into his sleeping space, which was about as vulnerable as he could get without literally taking a shit in front of someone.

”Perhaps I could stimulate your legs while you try to sleep.”

Hank raised a curious brow. “What, like running or some shit? Hate to break it to you but I’m not much of a runner.”

”No, not with exercise. Although that may also help reduce the symptoms if you were interested.”

“Hard pass.”

Well shit, he almost got Hank to try running. Carrying forward, Connor explained his idea. “While my core is cooling, I could use the lowered temperature in my arms to gently massage your legs before bed and-“

”Another hard pass,” Hank cut him off dismissively. “Letting you sleep in my bed is enough. I don’t need you feeling me up at the same time, thanks.”

Connor frowned again. “It wouldn’t be a burden, Hank. It doesn’t inconvenience me.”

Hank shook his head. ”Not worried about that as much as it’s...,” he trailed off, searching for the right word before settling on, “Uncomfortable.”

Connor’s LED spun yellow for a moment before resting back on blue. Uncomfortable? How so? Perhaps humans didn’t all appreciate contact while they tried to sleep. Or perhaps there was an underlying intimacy to it that caused Hank distress.

Perhaps Connor crossed a line. After all, deep down he did want a sort of intimacy with Hank. It was a well kept secret at this point. His attachment of Hank had crossed platonic to some extent, but he refused to trouble the Lieutenant with his unbridled feelings. They were all new and frustrating. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to sincerely help Hank, but it was possible he had ulterior motives deep down. That made him feel ashamed, and so he let it go.

Night rolled around and they settled into their usual spots in Hank’s bed. The dark room smelled hot, if that made any sense. There was a sticky, wetness in the air and intaking oxygen felt like inhaling warn water.

Connor quickly began reducing his core temperatures, quickly adding much needed comfort for Hank. Connor could tell the man was tired, and he was dozing off within minutes.

Until the legs started moving.

It was minor at first, just the feet sliding back in forth at the ankle. However, it soon turned into Hank moving his entire legs back and forth against coolness of the bed. There were a few moments where Connor could tell he was trying to consciously stop, but this resulted in spasms and twitching, in which case he started moving his legs again to satisfy the annoyance.

Hank tried different positions. At one point he even pulled his legs up and tried sleep in a cross legged position, upper body cradled over his lap on a pile of pillows. Nothing seemed to really work though, and Hank’s resolve broke. The idea of just being able to finally sleep was too good to ignore.

”Connor,” he whispered in the dark, as if checking if Connor was still awake (despite not ever sleeping). Any normal person would be awake with the amount of thrashing the poor man had been doing.

”I’m here,” Connor replied lightly, LED blinking blue to signal his presence.

”Maybe uh...,” Hank began sheepishly, “Maybe I will take you up on that offer from before.”

Connor sat up straight. “Do you mean about stimulating your legs?”

”Don’t make it more awkward by saying it again.”

Connor chuckled a bit. “Lay down however you’re most comfortable.”

Hank did. He opted to sleep on his side, facing away from Connor. The Android proceeded to lay down behind him; not close enough to be a big spoon but a similar enough position to satisfy his own secret needs. “Bend your legs back towards me,” he instructed quietly.

Hank made no response but obeyed without question. Connor reached down to gingerly rub his cold fingers along the flank of Hank’s calf. The older man twitched in response at first, but soon gave into the contact. His feet wiggled for a bit longer before finally relaxing, as Connor applied some pressure to Hank’s joints. He even brought the leg up to hook up over his own, so that it would remain cold against his skin while he massaged.

It didn’t take long for Hank to finally drift to sleep. Connor smiled, happy with himself and what he was able to do for his Lieutenant. Keeping his temperature cold but regulated left his own body and processors sluggish. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop caressing Hank’s leg...

His fingers curiously drifted up further. They caressed every so carefully up Hank’s outer thigh. Connor could feel Hank get goosebumps under his feather light touch. With every minute, he trailed a little higher until he was curiously drifting his fingers up under the hem of Hank’s shorts....

He stopped.

Absolutely not. He knew how wrong he was being. It was deceitful and he would never abuse Hank’s trust by pushing the boundary while the man laid unconscious.

Connor gently pushed Hank’s leg off of his own, and rolled over. He was ashamed of himself. The behavior and desires were totally innappropriate.   
  


Self defeated, Connor began to shut his eyes. He’d go into stasis to help keep his thirium flowing properly. He could map out the following day. Perhaps he could even locate a doctor that could assist Hank with his restless leg syndrome so he could put the temptation behind himself.   
  


Hank rolled over.

Connor froze. Oh no... did Hank feel what he was doing? No... he was certain Hank was asleep.

Connor ran a quick scan of the room to register Hank’s vitals. He had a heightened heart rate, but the older man still seemed to be asleep.

The Android let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, that was too close. Too risky. However, the rejoice didn’t last long when he felt Hank’s warm knuckles brush against his outer thigh, causing his breath to hitch.


	2. Hank, are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty naughty

Hank’s fingers were rough, but his touch was gentle. His knuckles brushed up and down Connor’s outer thigh rhythmically. Connor couldn’t get goosebumps, but he could imagine that he’d have a ton....

Hank was asleep. He had to be.

Connor wanted to let it be what it was. He wanted to indulge in this attention, as fleeting as it would be. After all, when would he get another chance to have this sort of intimate contact with the Lieutenant? Hank didn’t have to know, and it wasn’t as if it was anything scandalous-

Connor made a low, sharp noise as the fingers brushed upward against the curve of his buttox. The boxers he was wearing were borrowed from Hank, and they fit loosely on his hips. Connor quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, LED red, and his thirium pump working enthusiastically to calm down.

Connor held his hands over his mouth, suppressing any unsavory noises he may involuntarily make. That in itself was something new; he was still adjusting to side effects of his deviancy. Not having full faculty of his bodily functions was completely new territory.... 

Hank’s fingers were still brushing the under curve of his ass, and Connor tried to breathe evenly though his nose. He could feel the heat in his body rise from its cool temperatures. Fuck, this was bad. He needed to wake up Hank before the fingers skirted any higher.

“Hank,” Connor whispered, beginning to adjust himself upward. “Hank, wa-“ his voice was cut off by an intrusive finger brushing up between his ass cheeks. Connor immediately slapped his hands back over his mouth, stifling an embarrassing noise he didn’t want to repeat. However, Hank’s fingers had other plans. 

They rubbed up and down over his hole, hooked and curved to massage the fluttering ring of muscle. Connor’s entire body trembled with exertion, trying to remain still an quiet. He... He couldn’t wake Hank up now. If he did, and Hank realized what he was doing to Connor, he’d never want Connor near him again. 

Connor didn’t want to lose Hank. Why was this happening anyway? Was this a variation of sleep walking? Perhaps his was dreaming something perverted and it was manifesting in his body language?

Those thoughts alone made Connor’s legs shake. Staring towards the wall and just feeling the sensation of Hank’s large fingers tracing over his   
hole, it was a bit maddening. Connor was... excited. His artificial dick was beginning to twitch and stand to attention, tenting the loose boxers and adding to the discomfort.

Or was it pleasure??

Connor would admit that there was something sexually arousing about humans in general. They had animalistic urges that were primal, and so often unlike their every day selves. The idea of these instincts taking someone over just to use Connor as a toy was....

Before Connor could finish the thought, he spasmed, liquid running from his eyes as he came in his boxers. It was startling. He knew what had just happened, but it was his first time reaching orgasm in any form. He found himself trying to breath fast, trying to cool himself down again but he already utilized so much energy from doing it before that he was reduced to panting into his palm.

And Hank’s fingers weren’t stopping.

Connor could feel wetness forming where Hank was touching. A sort of lubrication, since that part of his body had no practical use aside from sexual play. It was standard equipment going forward for all Cyberlife androids and he’d never thought he’d ever be using it.

Suddenly, he felt one of Hank’s fingers slip inside. The poor Android had to do everything he could to not moan loud, and to not startle and jump at the entry. This couldn’t be happening. Hank’s finger was inside him, crooked at an angle and pumping in and out experimentally. It felt so good, and Connor’s eyes began to roll into the back of his head. No wonder humans could become to addicted to sex...

Wait....

Was this sex? Was he having sexual relations with Hank? 

“Hank,” Connor panted as he pulled his wet palms from his mouth. He craned his head back to see Hank’s face and wake him up, but that was when Hank’s finger hit something particularly volatile inside him. What was THAT???

Connor’s legs shook, and just like that he cane a second time, reduced to a panting mess.

“Androids don’t have refractory?”

Connor’s eyes went wide. He thought for a moment his therium pump was just going to stop all together when he realized that Hank was, in fact, awake (to some extent at least).

“H-Hank...” Connor panted. 

“Shh,” Hank hushed, scooching forward to spoon Connor while still rocking his fingers inside of the Android. Hank kissed Connor’s shoulder sleepily, working the Android into a leaking, weeping mess.

Connor could feel Hank’s erection clothed against his lower back. That alone made Connor moan low. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.... Connor tried to stay quiet, his face flushed blue and saline running down his artificial cheeks. “Hank,” Connor repeated, reaching behind himself and touching Hank’s dick through his shorts.

Hank removed his fingers and caught Connor’a hand. He led it down to grasp under Connor’s leg and position Connor’s hands to keep his leg bent.

That was when Connor felt Hank push the boxers off Connor’s hips a bit, and a hardness press against his twitching hole. It was much larger than Hank’s finger....

It began to push inside, slipping in with some patience and help from the self lubrication. Connor tensed at first, eyes unfocused as he ate up the sensation. This was Hank’s penis. He was putting it inside. They were having sex. Connor was having sex with Hank.

He was a bit scared.

Hank was soft with Connor. He shushed him, sliding in inch by inch carefully and gently. The stretch felt so good, and for a moment Connor almost felt lost amidst the pleasure. He hadn’t realized how much he had wanted this; had needed this.

Hank bottomed out and began thrusting, rocking their bodies together languidly. It was nothing rough, and the pace was both generous and careful. The bed creaked with each movement back and forth, and Connor diligently kept his leg held bent as he was reduced to a panting mess.

Hank finally grabbed the “meat” of Connor’s thigh and hoisted it up, allowing him to penetrate Connor much deeper. He kept hitting that spot, and from this position Connor’s cock was exposed to the sticky air and bobbing back and forth with the motion. He was so vulnerable like this. Hank’s free hand snaked behind Connor’s head and turned it, letting him sob in ecstasy against Hank’s cheek. He came again. This time, he was done, and Hank followed quickly after with a low huff. He filled Connor up, and all Connor could do was gaze into the darkness and breathe as his fans began to cool him back down. 

Hank kissed the corner of Connor’s mouth, as if lovingly inspecting the aftermath before pulling out. Connor followed his lips, rolling over and taking Hank into his arms.

Rest assured, they both slept well for the rest of the night.


End file.
